Bei Fong
by Jet556
Summary: Based off of Frankenstein. Sokka Bei Fong, a gifted medical student, has discovered the secret of bringing dead matter to life. Gathering materials from graveyards and slaughterhouses, he creates a giant of superhuman strength.
1. A Strange Meeting

Arctic explorer Aang was writing to his sister. A few days before, gazing out over the frozen sea, he saw a huge figure driving a polar bear dogsled.

What could it have been? A monster? A ghost? A nightmare?

The next day, Aang's crew found a man floating on the ice, speechless and shivering. They carried him on board......and tried to make him eat. But they didn't think he'd survive, he was so cold, so weak, so feeble.

The stranger lay unconscious for days. When finally he opened his eyes, his gaze was wild, mad, suffering.

The sailors asked him why he'd risk his life on the ice. They were startled by his reply.  
"To seek one who fled from me." replied the man.

Aang told the stranger about the huge creature on the ice. The stranger became excited but then broke down, sobbing wildly.  
"I fancy we have seen him." told Aang.

When his strength had returned a little, he asked Aang to listen to his amazing story, a tragic tale...


	2. Happy Family

The stranger was called Sokka, his family name was Bei Fong. His father, Hakoda, was a city governor, rich, hard-working, respected by all.

An old friend of Hakoda's had last all his money. Hakoda hunted for him, and at long last, found him.

The friend was sick and starving. His daughter Kya looked after him and earned money by making straw hats. Hakoda sent help, but it was too late, his friend died.

Two years later, Hakoda married Kya. They were very happy, but Kya was not strong. She needed rest, good food, and sunshine.

Together, they travelled to warmer, sunnier lands. Thanks to the mild weather, a comfortable life, and Hakoda's tender care, Kya grew stronger.

Sokka, their first son, was born on their travels. They were full of joy, but Kya longed for a daughter as well.  
"He's bestowed by heaven!" exclaimed Kya.

Kya often gave poor families food, drink, or clothing. She wanted to share her good fortune. In one house, she met a little girl, an orphan.

Kya brought the orphan girl home to be part of the Bei Fong family. Everyone adored her.

Suki and Sokka were best friends. They played and had lessons together.

Their classmate, Zuko, played with them. He liked fighting and adventure stories. They liked investigating wildlife.

Sokka found dusty old books in a corner of his father's study, full of magic, mysterious and exciting!

Hakoda said they were full of nonsense. Sokka did not want to belive him.  
"Do not waste your time upon this, it is sad trash." said Hakoda.

He dreamed of being a magic scientist with a thrilling secret quest.

He wanted to find the force that made things live. He puzzled: why do plants, and people, die, but rocks survive forever.

One day, Sokka saw a mighty tree blasted by lightning. What amazing power was hidden in the storm? A scientist friend explained about electricity.

Was this a clue to Sokka's quest? He had to find out more! If electricity could kill, could it also bring life back again?


	3. Leaving Home

Sokka was going to study at Ba Sing Se University.

But tragedy struck. Suki fell ill and everyone feared she would die. Kya nursed her back to health......then catched the same fever herself. She died calmly, her last wish was that Sokka and Suki should marry.

Sokka was stunned. He simply could not belive that his mother was dead.

Suki did her best to comfort the grieving Bei Fong family. There were now three brothers: Sokka, Haru, and Tom-Tom, who was still a baby.

Many weeks later, Zuko said that he longed to go to university, like Sokka. But his father would not let him: Zuko had to start work in his family's business. It was good-bye!  
"Farewell!" said Zuko.

Sokka was still mourning his mother. He would realy like a friend with him right noe. Gloomily, and with a mind full of fears, he set off for university.

By the time Sokka arrived, he felt much better. But, alone in his room, he thought longingly of his family and worries about the future.

The next day, Sokka went to see the professors who would be teaching him. They were very scornful of the dusty old books he had been reading.

But Professor Iroh, a chemist, was much more helpful. He talked about the real-life miracles of science.  
"You must begin your studies anew!" said Iroh.

Iroh's teaching inspired Sokka with an awesome new ambition.


	4. The Meaning of Life

Two years passed. Sokka forgot all about his family back home. He was utterly obsessed with studying. He stayed up all day and night, reading and making experiments.

Sokka learned quickly, his professors were pleased. But he didn't tell them all he was doing. Secretly, he was cutting up dead bodies to try to find where their life force came from.

Sokka got rotting corpses from graveyards and tombs. Slowly, carefully, he observed how dead bodies decayed. He studied living creatures too...... and finally found what he was searching for, the secret of life itself!

But Sokka couldn't rest. He had another problem, the life force he discovered needed a flesh-and-blood body to live in.

Sokka worked in a secret study on the top floor of his apartment. He decided to make a gigantic figure, about eight feet tall.

After frantic, sleepless months spent sawing, cutting, and stitching......Sokka was exhausted. But he couldn't stop now. He had to go on!

On a dreary night in november, Sokka's work was completed.

The giant body took its first breath, and opened a dull yellow eye!


	5. The Creature Lives!

Sokka was appalled. He worked so hard, and now his dream was a nightmare.  
"Great Roku!" exclaimed Sokka in horror.

He had hoped to build a beautiful body... but he had created a monster!

Horrified by the hideous creature he had made, Sokka fled from the room.

He paced up and down his bedroom untill he was completely exhausted.

At last he collapsed on the bed. But his sleep was haunted by scary, sickening visions... in his dreams he saw his dear, sweet Suki, and hurried to kiss her. But she turned into his dead mother's corpse, rotting and crawling with worms!

Sokka woke to find a huge, clumsy hand reaching through the bed curtains. He dashed out of the house, his heart thumping wildly.

He staggered through the streets in the pouring rain, half-crazy. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't dare go back.

By chance he found himself outside an inn, where a coach had arrived from Gaoling. He stopped to look, and found himself staring straight at his old friend, Zuko!  
"My dear Bei Fong! How glad I am to see you!" greeted Zuko.


	6. Disappeared!

Sokka could hardly belive his luck, fate had sent him a friend to help him, just when he needed it most! He was so pleased to see Zuko that he nearly burst into tears.

Zuko had left his job. He was going to be a student... but then he stopped talking, and looked closely at Sokka. What on earth was the matter with him?  
"How ill you appear! So thin and pale!" observed Zuko.

Frightful visions of the creature swirled around Sokka's brain. But he didn't dare tell Zuko what he had been doing. He asked Zuko to wait, then rushed to his study.

Thank goodness, the room was empty.

Sokka sighed with relief, then started to laugh, strangely, wildly, madly. He imagined that the creature was with him in the room, ready to attack him! Zuko was shocked at his behavior!  
"How ill you are!" observed Zuko.  
"Oh, save me! Save me!" laughed Sokka.

He seemed to feel the monster's huge hands closing around his throat, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Sokka was ill, very ill. He was slumped in bed, almost lifeless. Zuko looked after him, but couldnot understand. What had caused Sokka's madness?

Sokka's troubled mind was haunted by visions of his creature. Zuko was alarmed by his shouts and screams.

Slowly and painfully, Sokka got better. He could think, speak, and read again. Zuko gave him a letter that had just arrived. It was from Suki.

Sokka would do as Suki said: go home and spend time with his family. Before he left, the professors congratulated him on his work. But, deep inside, he was still full of fear.

Sokka had to wait untill spring to cross the mountains into Gaoling. To pass the time, he read poetry. Compared with science, it was very soothing!


	7. The Letter

At last, Sokka began to feel healthy, strong, and cheerful. He and Zuko enjoyed a walking holiday in the hills.

But, when they got back to the city, a terrible shock awaited them!

There was a letter from Hakoda. Sokka read it with horror.

One fine evening, the Bei Fong family went for a stroll in the woods. Haru and Tom-Tom ran ahead, playing hide-and-seek.

A little while later, Haru came back, looking worried and frightened. Had anyone seen Tom-Tom? Haru couldn't find him anywhere!

The Bei Fongs hurried back to the house. But Tom-Tom wasn't there! What could have happened? How could he have disappeared? Desperately, fearfully, they searched the woods again.

At daybreak, Hakoda found Tom-Tom lying dead on the grass. He had been strangled.

Hakoda carried the body back to the house, where Suki was waiting. She blamed herself for everything.

She'd let Tom-Tom wear a real gold locket with a minature portrait of Kya inside.

He'd begged her, he loved that picture of his mother. If only she'd refused! A thief must have killed him and stolen the locket!

Sokka set off to join his grievin family. But he travelled slowly. How could he face a tragedy like this, so soon after his own illness?  
"My dear Bei Fong, are we to always to be unhappy?" asked Zuko.

Sokka rested by a mountain lake, seeking comfort in its beauty. Then, at last, he took the road home, in deepest gloom and misery.


	8. Innocent Victims

Night fell, and a violent thunderstorm raged in the mountains. To Sokka, it seemed as if all of Nature was mourning Tom-Tom's murder.

Sokka took shelter. He was alone with his memories of Tom-Tom. But then a sudden flash of lightning showed a dark figure, peering around a tree.

Horrified, Sokka recognized the creature he had made. In a flash, he understood the terrible truth: it was his creature that killed Tom-Tom.  
"Tom-Tom, dear angel! This is thy funeral, this is thy dirge!" cried Sokka.

Sokka spent all night in the woods, in utter misery. Had he made a creature that could only harm and kill?

At daybreak, Sokka hurried to his family house. Haru, now his only living brother, greeted him.  
"Poor Tom-Tom!" He was our darling and our pride!" greeted Haru.

Haru told of the Bei Fong family's shock and anguish. Then he added some astonishing news.  
"The murderer has been discovered." told Haru.  
"Hoe can that be? He was free last night!" stated Sokka.  
"I do not know what you mean." replied Haru.

Haru did not understand what Sokka was trying to say, and continued his story. The murderer, it seemed, was Ty Lee, the family's trusted servant!  
"No one would belive it at first, and even now Suki will not be convinced." explained Suki.

The whole town, except Suki and Sokka, thought that Ty Lee killed young Tom-Tom. Her trial began today. The whole family had to go.

Sokka swore that Ty Lee couldn't be the murderer. But he dared not mention his creature, so no one belived him.

Ty Lee told how she helped to search for Tom-Tom until late at night, when she fell asleep in a barn, cold, wet, and exhausted. Next morning, she returned home, and learned that Tom-Tom was dead. She was devastated.

A servant put her to bed, and found the locket hidden in her clothes. Ty Lee didn't know how it got there.

Suki still believed that Ty Lee was not guilty. Bravely, she told the court how much she trusted and admired her. Ty Lee was a loyal servant, and a good, kind, helpful, honest person.  
"I belive in her perfect innocence." told Suki.

Despite Suki's passionate plea,the trial verdict was "Guilty!" Sokka begged the judge to show mercy, but he refused. Ty Lee had to hang!

Before she died, Ty Lee confessed to the murder. She was not guilty, but she wanted the temple to forgive her sins so she would join Tom-Tom in the spirit world. Suki was heartbroken.


	9. Face to Face

The Bei Fongs mourned two innocent victims: Tom-Tom and Ty-Lee. All the time, Sokka was tormented by feelings of guilt and shame. He hated himself.

Sokka's father urged him to control his feelings, like a man. It was Sokka's duty to be brave, and comfort the rest of his family.  
"Do you think, Sokka, that I do not suffer also?" asked Hakoda. "No one could love a child more than I loved your brother."

The sight of Sokka's sorrowing family was more than he could bear. He kept away from them as much as he could.  
"Now misery has come home." said Suki.

He spent hours in his boat, alone. How could he end his misery?

But Sokka had to stay alive, to protect his family from the creature. The thought of it made him grind his teeth. He dreamed of hunting and killing it.

[erhaps exercise would calm Sokka's mind. He set off for the high mountains.

For days, Sokka climbed high into the valley and across the glacier. He was exhausted, but at peace, too tired to worry.

The mountains were immense, magnificent, awe-inspiring. They made Sokka think about Roku, and forget the terrible Creature. But then he spied a fearsome figure bounding toward him across the ice!  
"Devil! Do you dare approach me? Begone, or stay, that I may trample you to dust! Oh, if only I could restore those victims you have so diabolically murdered!" exclaimed Sokka.  
"I expected this reception. All men hate the wretched, and I am miserable beyond all living things!" exclaimed the Creature.

The Creature, like Sokka, had found refuge in the wild, remote mountains. Sokka cursed the Creature in fury, but the Creature was just as angry with him.  
"The tortures of Koh are too mild a sentence for thy crimes!" cursed Sokka.  
"Remember that I am thy creature! I was benevolent and good, misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous!" replied the Creature.

The Creature blamed his own murderous behavior on Sokka's unkindness. If only the Creature had been loved and cared for, he would haved loved Sokka in return.  
"Let your compassion be moved, and do not disdain me." said the Creature.

Then the Creature began his tale.


	10. The Creature's Tale

When I left the room where I was made, I couldn't make sense of what I saw, felt, or heard. I sat down and wept. Slowly I began to understand my surroundings.

I observed the sun and moon, the trees and leaves, and heard the birds sing. I found a fire left by travelers, and learned to cook food on it.

Winter came. I was shivering and hungry. I left my forest hideout to look for somewhere warmer. I found a shepherd's hut, but the shepherd ran away.

I saw houses. I smelled food. I went closer, and stepped into one of the buildings. The woman inside shrieked and fainted, and the villagers chased me away.

I climbed up the mountain, away from the village, until I found an old cottage with a covered pigsty outside.

The sty was cramped, but warm and dry. I hid there all day, peering into the cottage.

I could see three people: an old man, a young man, and a girl. Their speech and manners were gracious, but they looked poor.

Sometimes the father, who was blind, sang and played his guitar. I listened in wonder, I'd never heard music.

Jet and Toph worked hard, growing vegetables, fetching water, cooking and cleaning. I helped them secretly by bringing wood for their fire.

One day, a beautiful stranger arrived. Jet was delighted! She was the daughter of a Water Tribe merchant he had helped, years ago, on Kyoshi Island.

Katara, that was her name, had run away to find Jet, and marry him. The old man gave them his blessing. I saw their joy, but could not share it, I had no family!

Katara did not speak the same language as the others. So Jet and his father taught her. Secretly, I also listened and learned, safely hidden in my pigsty.

Soon I could speak very well, and read. The books I found made me think, and ask questions. In the coat the I took from your study, Sokka, I found an old notebook of yours. It recorded how you designed me, assembled me, created me… and hated me!


	11. The Tale Continues

I learned that I was not like ordinary people. My reflection in a stream taught me that I looked horrible.

But I was lonely, and wanted friends to share my life. I decided to ask the old man for help. He could not see, so my looks would not scare him.

I waited until one day he was alone, then I went into his cottage. The old man welcomed me kindly. Yes, he would be my friend!

But then Jet, Toph, and Katara walked in. I have never seen such a panic! Katara ran away, Toph fell to the floor in a faint, and Jet attacked me!

He grabbed the largest stick he could find, and beat me over the head. Cursing him, and you too, Sokka! I ran away.

All night I paced up and down through the woods, raging like a wild beast.

How dare humans treat other creatures so cruelly? All I wanted was friendship!

Next day I crept back to the cottage. The whole family was leaving. I waited until they had gone, then set fire to their home. It was destroyed, completely!

The whole wide world lay before me. But where should I go? I decided to find you, Sokka, my creator!

I spent weeks wandering through woods and mountains, out of sight of humans. But one day I found a young girl, drowning.

I rescued her, but her ungrateful friends attacked me. I was badly wounded.

I hid for weeks, in dreadful pain, and full of burning anger.

At last, I reached the woods near your home, and met a boy playing. At first I hoped he'd be a friend, but I learned he was your brother. So I took revenge on you for creating me, by destroying him!

A gold locket glittered on his dead body. I took it and opened it.

I saw a lovely portrait: your mother, I believe. My heart was touched, I wanted a woman to love and care for, too!

I came to the barn where Ty Lee slept. She was beautiful, but I knew she would not love me. So I punished her by hiding the locket in her dress. People would think she murdered the boy!


	12. Make Me A Wife!

But the creature had more to say. Now that he met a happy family and seen and a beautiful woman, he could not bear to live alone. He wanted to give and receive care, tenderness, love.

He asked Sokka to make a female creature to be his wife. He promised that they would live far away, in a wild, empty land, where they would harm nobody.

"I demand it of you as a right." asked the creature.

Sokka was appalled by the idea.

"Shall I create another like yourself, whose joint wickedness might desolate the world?" asked Sokka.

"Oh! My creator, make me happy! I am malicious because I am miserable. If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear." replied the creature. "Have a care, I will work at your destruction. You shall curse the hour of your birth!"

With great effort, the creature calmed down.

"Our lives will not be happy, but they will be harmless, and free from misery. What I ask of you is reasonable and moderate, do not deny my request!"

At last, Sokka agreed to make a monster wife for the creature, on one condition.

"Leave the Earth Kingdom forever, and every other place in the neighborhood of man." said Sokka.

Delighted, the creature promised, and bounded away down the mountainside. Sokka watched him go, with a heavy heart. His mind was in a whirl. Should he keep his promise, or should he kill himself?

"Begin your work. When you are ready I shall appear." told the creature.

At home, the next day, he could hardly speak. The others were worried about him. But to Sokka they seemed like ghosts in a dream. Only his new task was real.


	13. Experts

Weeks passed, and Sokka had still not started to make the female monster. He feared the creature would be disappointed, and soon seek revenge.

He told himself that he needed more time to study. He decided to go to Gaoling, to consult experts there.

Sokka's father thought he looked more cheerful, and took him to one side. He had something important to say: it was time for Sokka and Suki to wed!

"I have always looked forward to your marriage." said Hakoda.

But Sokka couldn't plan for a happy, peaceful future until he had finished the new monster. Only then could he be sure the creature would not attack his family.

"I love Suki tenderly." explained Sokka.

Sokka's father was disappointed by the delay. Suki tried to hide her sadness. Of course, Sokka couldn't tell them the real reason for going to Gaoling. They asked Zuko to travel with Sokka, to make sure that he was safe. Zuko was kind, helpful, and cheerful. The ideal travelling companion.

"My dear Bei Fong, this is what it is to live! Now I enjoy existence!" commented Zuko.

Together, the friends viewed fine scenery and visited important buildings. But only Zuko was enjoying himself.

Zuko visited writers, artists, and travelers. Sokka met scientists who promised to help him. Zuko noticed how sorrowful he was, but he did not know why.

The experts were happy to share their discoveries with Sokka. He couldn't continue without their help. But he hated the work.

After several months in Gaoling, Sokka and Zuko visited Omashu. It was a beautiful country, with high mountains, bright rivers, and ancient castles.

"I could pass my life here among these mountains." stated Zuko.

But Sokka could not enjoy it. All the time, he worried about his family. Were they safe and happy, or was the creature attacking them?

Sokka needed peace and quiet to finish making the monster. He left Zuko and went to the west coast.

"Enjoy yourself! I may be absent for a month or two." explained Sokka.

Sokka's heart was not in the work.

He felt sick, disgusted, and guilty. He walked along the cliffs for hours, gazing out to sea. Every moment, he feared that the creature might appear.


	14. Midnight Visitor

Sokka couldn't sleep. He sat in his laboratory, thinking of all the dreadful things the creature had done. What if the female monster turned out to be as bad, or worse? What if she didn't marry the creature or fell in love with a human? What if the two creatures bred savage children to destroy the world?

A ghastly face appeared at the window. There was no escape! The creature had been following him all the time, to make sure that he kept his promise.

Seeing the creature's evil expression, Sokka made up his mind. He couldn't create another monster! He snatched up his knife and hacked the unfinished female to pieces.

With a howl of devilish despair and revenge, the creature ran away into the night.

Trembling, terrified Sokka swore he would never create another monster. Hours passed. Then, in the silence, he heard the sound of a boat. The door opened and the furious creature stormed into the room.

"Do you dare to break your promise?" asked the creature.

A terrible argument followed!

"Do you dare destroy my hopes?" asked the creature.

"Never will I create another like yourself!" replied Sokka.

The creature was angry and had superhuman strength. He warned Sokka that he could create his life a misery.

"Devil, cease! Your threats cannot move me!" exclaimed Sokka.

He gnashed his teeth with rage, and swore that Sokka would suffer.

"Are you to be happy, while I grovel in wretchedness?" asked the creature.

Sokka hurled himself toward the creature, but he was helpless against the monster's enormous strength and size. The creature left with a terrible threat.

"Villain!" shouted Sokka.

"I go, but remember, I shall be with you on your wedding night!"

As the creature rowed away, Sokka was filled with a frightful feeling of doom. What terrible crimes was the creature planning for the future?

Sokka wandered around the island like a restless ghost. He wished he could stay there, lonely but safe, forever. He dare not go home.


	15. Buried at Sea

Zuko wrote, asking Sokka to travel south to join him. But before Sokka left, he had to get rid of the unfinished female monster. Shuddering, he loaded it into his boat and rowed away from shore.

Overcome with relief, Sokka fell asleep.

He woke to find himself at the heart of raging storm.

At last, the winds and waves calmed down, and Sokka saw land ahead. He had no idea where he was.

He scrambled ashore, only to find himself surrounded and arrested! What was the matter? Why were the fishermen so hostile?

He had landed at a small fishing port on Whale Tail Island. The fishermen marched Sokka into town, and took him to the magistrate.

They were convinced that Sokka was a criminal! The magistrate asked the fishermen to tell their story.

The fishermen explained that last night they found a young man's body on the shore. It was not drowned, but strangled, and still warm! One of them saw a boat sailing away, and it looked just like Sokka's.

Sokka was taken to see the body. He couldn't believe his eyes. The dead man was his best friend, Zuko, who was travelling north to meet him!

"Zuko, my friend! Have my murderous machinations deprived you also of life?" asked Sokka.

Sokka could not bear to think that the creature had killed Zuko. He collapsed uncomscious.

Sokka was now a prisoner.

"I am sorry that I am still alive to feel this misery and horror." commented Sokka.

The magistrate visited. He was worried to see Sokka so ill, in mind and body. He had written to Sokka's father.

Who wrried all the way from Ba Sing Se to be with him. Sokka was overjoyed to see him again. At last he began to grow stronger.

"Are you safe, and Suki, and Haru?" asked Sokka.

But thoughts of Zuko's death and the creature's terrible threats of revenge filled him with deep despair.

"Destiny of the most horrible kind hangs over me!" claimed Sokka.


	16. Deadly Wedding

Sokka and his father travelled slowly back home. Sokka was still ill. He accused himself of causing the deaths of Tom-Tom, Ty Lee, and Zuko.

"They all died by my hands."

My dearest, Sokka, what infatuation is this?"

Sokka received a letter from Suki. She thought she knew why he put off the marriage.

No! Sokka still loved Suki. But the thought of marriage reminded him of the creature's threat.

Would marriage mean Sokka's murder, and yet more sadness caused by the creature? Weeping, he wrote to Suki.

Sokka arrived home.

The wedding day arrived. Sokka promised to reveal his secret to Suki the next day. Meanwhile he tried to hide his worries, but secretly carried a dagger.

After the wedding party, Sokka and Suki sailed away to start their honeymoon. They left the boat to spend the night in a inn. Sokka's worries returned.

Suki went to their room. Sokka planned to search the hotel, then join her.

Sokka found no trace of the creature and was beginning to feel safe, when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air!

Suki had been strangled. Sokka cradled his wife's lifeless body in his arms, and there was the hideous creature at the window, enjoying Sokka's pain!

Sokka threw his dagger, but the creature escaped and leapt into the lake. The villagers gave chase as well, but the creature was too quick for them.

Sokka clung to his dead wife, weeping uncontrollably. But then he had a terrible thought. Had the creature gone to attack his father and brother? Sokka rushed back home, and found his father dying. The shock of Suki's murder had been too much for him.


	17. The Final Tragedy

Sokka was numb with grief. But at last he decided to take action. He told the whole story to the local magistrate and demanded that the creature be arrested.

If the law couldn't help, then Sokka had to destroy the creature himself! In the graveyard where Tom-Tom, Suki, and his father were buried, he swore revenge.

Even as Sokka spoke, he heard a sickening laugh. The creature was gloating over the suffering he had caused.

Sokka chased after him, but the creature was stronger and faster than any ordinary man.

He tracked the creature for months, through fields and forests.

Sometimes the creature taunted Sokka by leaving clues to guide him. Half-starving, Sokka survived by killing and eating wild beasts.

Only in sleep could Sokka get some rest from his nightmare existence. He saw his dead loved ones in his dreams.

The trail lead Sokka north, through snow and ice.

Once he got enough to catch sight of the creature.

But again Sokka's hopes were dashed. With a thunderous crash, the arctic ice cracked and he fell into the sea.

He almost froze to death in the ice-cold water, but miraculously, Aang's ship appeared. Sokka was taken on board.

Sokka realized he was close to death. With great difficulty, he whispered some final words of advice to Aang. Then he died peacefully, hoping to meet his family in heaven.

At midnight, Aang looked into Sokka's cabin. Kneeling over Sokka's body was a creature he couldnot found words to describe.

The creature was finally sorry for all he had done. His good character was turned to bad by misery and loneliness. Now he planned to destroy himself and end his suffering forever.


End file.
